


Detroit Become Human-ONE SHOTS

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Celebrations, Crime Fighting, Depression, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Holidays, Kinks, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers, Party, Piercings, Presents, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Tattoos, Trans, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, i do requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Random One shots!I do requests so if you have a request or prompt Idea let me know!





	1. Hank X Connor

**Author's Note:**

> First one smut!  
> More will be on the way!

Hank and Connor were at Jimmy's bar after they finished a case. Hank watches as Connor plays with his coin as he takes a sip of his whiskey. Hank wasn't going to drink so much because he doesn't want to break the promise he made with Connor. After awhile Hank pays and they headed out of the bar and begin to walk to their car when someone grabs Connor by the collar and throws him down." Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing!?" Hank yells causing the person to look up. It's not alive and it needs to be destroyed. Hank narrows his eyes and balls his hands into fists. Connor got up and rubs his pants to get the dust off. The person grabs Connor again and hits him in the face. Hank growls and grabs the guy and punches him in the stomach and the guy grips his stomach. "Android fucker!" The guy gritted out, Hank helps Connor up and heads to the car and heads home. Hank presses a towel on Connor's face getting rid of the Thirium that was dripping off. "Thank you, Hank," Connor says and Hank smiles. "No problem," Hank says and they both sat down on the couch. "So how long will your face heal?" Hank asks." It will heal in a couple of hours." Connor told him. Hank nods is head. "Okay sounds good to me." Connor smiles and Sumo jumps on the couch and rests his head on Connor's lap. Connor pets Sumo as they watched TV. Hank glances at Connor and sees his LED blinking yellow. "You okay Connor?" Hank asks. "Yes, Hank, I am fine just searching up 'Android fucker.'" Connor says and Hank's face goes red. "Connor don't...' He stops when he sees Connor's face go bright blue. "Oh, I did not expect that." He mutters. Hank looks away and shakes his head. "Christ Connor!" Hank laughs. Connor blushes even more. "Are you searching up more!?" Hank exclaims." I am." He says and Hank stares at him. Connor blushes and looks away from Hank." I believe that was not a good idea." He mutters as he presses his legs together. Hank laughs. "Now you have a hard-on Dontcha?"Hank asks as he chuckles. Connor stays quite and breaths in to cool down his temperature. He looks down and fidgets. "W-will you help me?" He asks Hank. Hank stares at Connor. "You want me to...?" Connor nods his head. Hank sighs and stands up and takes Connor hand and heads to the bedroom. Hank pushes Connor on the bed and hovers over him. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Hank asks." Yes, Hank, I do." Connor says. Hank pulls him into a kiss and Connor kisses back. They pulled away and begin to strip off their clothes. Connor blushes as Hank looks over his naked frame. "God, you are beautiful," Hank whispers and leans down to kiss Connor again and moves to his neck. Connor gasps at the feeling as Hank sucks and nips on his skin. Hank moves and licks at Connor's hardening nipples. "H-Hank." Connor breathes out. "Feels good doesn't it?" Connor nods his head. Hank continues to suck and lets his hands roam over Connor's body. Connor moans softly and his cock hardens more. Hank lowers himself more and was now between Connor's leg. He rests his hands on Connor's thighs rubs his fingers against them. Hank stops and wraps his hand around Connor's cock and begins to move up and down. Connor gasps and moans and clutches the sheets. Hank continues to rub Connor leaving him a moaning mess. Hank smirks and moves his head closer and licks the tip and swirls his tongue around the head. "Hank!" Connor moans out. Hank continues and slowly engulfs the cock into his mouth and begins to bob his head up and down. Connor bucks upwards and Hank puts a hand on Connor's hip keeping him so he won't buck into him. Hank continues to bob his head and Connor moans loud as he was getting close. "Hank! I-I am going to...!" Connor cries out as he cums. Hank swallows and pulls off. "That felt amazing," Connor says and Hank chuckles. "Glad to help." Hank says.' You know we could do more?" Connor shyly questions. "You want me to fuck you?" Hank asks and Connor blushes. Hank moves back on top of Connor and kisses him. "I'll do this for you only," Hank says." I-I love you, Hank." Connor blurts out." I love you too Connor." Hank says and kisses him. "Do I have to wear...?" Connor shakes his head. No, I want to feel you and I don't need to be prepared. I can lubricant myself." Connor says. "I am still going to prep you." Hank says and Connor nods his head. Hank lifts Connor's hips and lets them rests on his legs. He circles Connor's hole and slowly inserts the digit in. Connor gasps and moans softly. After a while, Hank puts in another digit and went in and out, going faster and he curls his fingers." Ahhh H-Hank!" Connor cries out. Hank pulls out and lines himself up. He pushes in gently and Connor grips the sheets tightly. Hank stops and lets Connor adjust to his big cock." You okay?" Hank asks. "Y-yes I am fine. Please continue." Connor breathes out. Hank continues to move and begin to thrust in and out. Connor wraps his legs around Hank as he went faster and harder. Connor moans loud as Hank hits his prostate. "Hank!" Hank grins and begins to hit his prostate over and over. "Yes! Hank! Harder!" Connor moans out. Hank thrust in harder and faster making Connor wraps his arms around Hanks' neck. Connor moans and cries out as he cums again. Hank grunts and his movement begins to get sloppy and cums inside Connor. Hank pulls out and lays beside Connor. Connor snuggles up against Hank and rests his head on his chest. Hank looks at Connor and Connor brings himself closer and kisses Hank.


	2. Simon X Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon tells Markus some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Mpreg.  
> Don't like it don't read it.  
> Is very short.

"Markus?" Simon asks softly. "Yeah Simon?" Markus answered. "What are your thoughts about children?" Simon questions. Markus turns around and stares at Simon." A-Are you...?" Simon stays quiet and his face goes blue. Suddenly he was being spun around and he looks at Markus who was happy. "Markus stops spinning please," Simon says and Markus stops spinning. "Sorry babe." He says with a huge smile on his face. "You didn't answer my question." Markus rolls his eyes. "I think children are wonderful!" Markus says. Simon smiles and Markus pulls him into a hug and kisses him. "I love you, Simon," Markus whispers. "Love you too Markus," Simon says. Now let's go tell Carl and Leo!" Simon laughs and lets him lead him inside the house. Carl and Leo were playing chest when Markus enters the room. Simon laughs and lets his hands rest on his flat stomach. "Simon's pregnant!" Markus beams with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!  
> Comment or leave Kudos!


	3. Gavin X RK900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 takes a bullet for Gavin during a drive by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

They were walking home from an exhausting case back at the precinct. 

The case took two weeks to finished but they finally closed it. 

Gavin was looking at his phone when suddenly Nines slams him against a brick wall. 

"What the fuck? Nines!" Bullets echos around them as they hit everything around them. 

The bullets stop and the car speeds off with police cars chasing it. "Gavin are you okay?" Nines asks and Gavin nods his head.

Nines moves and Gavin sees Thirium dripping onto the cement sidewalk. "You saved me," Gavin whispers. "I wanted to protect you," Nines said, his LED running yellow and red.

Gavin looks at the bullets holes that covered Nines body. "Come on let's get you repaired." Gavin mumbles.

___~~~~~___

Gavin sighs as he helps Nines stop the bleeding. Gavin was glad that he was saved but seeing all the holes that Nines had gives him the creeps.

"How long will they heal?" Gavin asks as they were seated on the couch. "Over 24 hours the holes should be healed." Nines said and looks at Gavin. 

Gavin gets up and walks into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Nines looks down at his hands and notices that they were shaking.

He saved Gavin because he loves him. He can hear Gavin crying in his room and he stands up and opens the door and hugs Gavin.

Gavin hugs him back tightly and they stayed like that for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sweet that RK900 (Nines) saves Gavin.  
> See ya next time!


	4. Connor X Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin takes Connor out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin being sweet to Connor

"So where are you taking me?" Connor asks Gavin as they drove pass many stores along the way to somewhere nice.

"Don't worry we'll get there soon," Gavin says as he takes a right turn at a green stoplight.

"Alright," Connor says and looks out of the window watching as the scenery passes by.

As Gavin continues to drive Connor notices the scenery changed showing trees or opens fields of grass.

Gavin glances at Connor and smiles as Connor looks at the trees and the fields.

Soon Gavin pulled onto a dirt road and parked his car. "Come on," Gavin says as he gets out of the car and Connor follows him.

There were no lights and they could see the stars in the dark blue sky twinkling.

Gavin sits on the ground and Connor sat beside him. "Wow, this is beautiful," Connor whispers. Gavin chuckles.

" Yeah, Elijah uses to take me here when we were younger and ever since I always come here at times."

Connor looks at Gavin and smiles. "Thank you for the date, Gavin," Connor says. Gavin blushes. "You're welcome." Connor moves closer to Gavin and snuggles up to him.

They stayed for a while till it was very late and they head back to the car. "That was nice," Connor says as Gavin begins to drive the car back home.

Gavin stops at Connor place and walks him up the front door. "Again thank you," Connor says and Gavin blushes and nods his head. "Y-you're welcome Connor I had fun,"

Gavin says and begins to walk away but Connor grabs his wrist and kisses him.

Gavin kisses back. They pulled away and rest their foreheads against each other and smile at each other. Gavin tells him goodbye and heads inside his car and speeds off.

Connor watches with a smile on his face and enters his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos or comment!  
> See ya next time!


	5. Gavin X RK900

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the smut!

Gavin was in his room with the fan on and music playing in the background.

He had his hand warped around his cock and stroking it gently.

He gave off small moans and gasps. He strokes his cock faster and moans.

Gavin was thinking of someone and wishing that they were here.

Suddenly his phone vibrates and he stops his movement and leans over the bed to grab his phone off the nightstand.

A text from Nines saying that he would be at the house in ten minutes.

Gavin texted him back and lies back down and went back to stroking his cock.

As he was stroking his cock he heard the door open and heard footsteps and his name being called out. "Gavin?" The android calls out.

"I-in here!" He pants. Nines opens the door and was surprised by Gavin.

Nines chuckles and quickly strips his clothes off and gets on top of Gavin. "Needy aren't we?" Gavin whines. "Please fuck me!" Gavin pleas.

Nines smirks." Don't worry I will." Nines leads his hand to crease Gavin's ass and gently inserts a finger in Gavin.

The muscle tightens then relaxes as Gavin gets used to the finger in him. "Nines!" Gavin whines.

Nines moves his finger in and out then inserts two more fingers.

Gavin moans as the fingers went in and out. First Nines went slow then he moved a little bit faster. "Nines fuck me please!"

Gavin begs and strokes his cock. precum leaking out and covering his cock and hand.

Nines takes out his fingers and lines up his cock and inserts his cock into Gavin's tight hole.

Gavin moans at the feeling of being filled up with a big cock. Nines moves slowly so that Gavin can get used to it.

"Nines move faster!" Gavin whines.

Conan lifts up Gavin's legs over his shoulder and went faster.

Gavin moans loudly and grips the sheets tightly. "Nines~" Gavin moans.

Nines went deeper and slams into Gavin's prostate. "Oh god, N-Nines!" Gavin's moans went higher pitch as Nines keeps hitting Gavin's prostate.

Nines pulls out and flips Gavin on his knees and enters him again slamming into his prostate leaving Gavin a moaning mess.

Nines pulls Gavin close to his chest still slamming into his. Nines leans down and kisses Gavin. "N-Nines I am going to cum!" Gavin warns Nines.

"Then cum." Nines's voice sends him to the edge and cries out as he cums. White substances cover the bed and over his chest.

Nines groans and slams into Gavin and cums.

Nines moans Gavin's name over and over till his orgasm was done. Nines pulls out and both collapse on the bed.

Both looked at each other and kissed passionately. "God I love you, Nines," Gavin says and rest his head on Nines's chest." Love you too Gavin sleep well."

Nines says and both fall asleep in each other embraces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or leave Kudos.  
> See ya next time!


	6. North X Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North takes Josh to a nightclub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this chapter!  
> Also I changed the format again.  
> Hopefully it is better to read.

Josh gives North a confused look when she told him that she wanted to take him to a nightclub. "North why do you want to go to a nightclub?" North shrugs her shoulders.

"Why not? Come on it'll be fun!" Josh sighs and knows he would probably regret going.

"Alright, we can go. What time do you want to go?" Josh asks North."We can go around 9:00." She says and Josh nods his head. "Okay." North smiles big and begins to walk out of his room.

"You won't regret it, Josh!" She yells and Josh smiles at her. Josh went back to reading a book that Simon wanted him to read. Josh looks up at the clock after reading for a few hours and sees that the time reads 8:50. He sighs and puts the book down and went to find North in Jericho. He finds her after ten minutes and notices the clothes she is wearing. He blushes and she turns her head at him and smiles.

"You like?" She asks playfully. Josh slowly nods his head yes and she smirks. "That's good now we are going."

_______________

The nightclub was crowded with people and androids dancing, laughing, just enjoying the night with each other. Josh looked around and found a seat for them to sit at. North smiles at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"There you go, Josh." Josh blushes and averts her eyes. "S-so what are we going to do?" North smirks and gets up from the table and went to the bartender and ordered some drinks and came back with a tray of small shot glasses.

She sets the tray down and slides into the seat. "We are going to drink then we are going to dance." She says and takes a glass and hands it to him. He takes the glass and she holds it up.

"Cheers!" She dips her head back and sits the drink down at the same time Josh did. After a while, they were both intoxicated and North stood up and grabs his hand and leads him to the dancefloor. Smiling and laughing she begins to sway her hips to the music. Josh smirks and dances with her.

She moves closer to Josh and brings him closer to her and grinds against him. Both were enjoying the night and Josh lifts her chin and leans in to kiss her. North kisses back and they begin to move back to the table.

"Finally." She says and takes his hand and out the door, they go and into the car and began making out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> North and Josh are so adorable together!


	7. Hank X Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long!  
> Here is a Hank X Gavin one shot!  
> It will be long to make up the absence of my writing.   
> Hope you will enjoy reading this!

Gavin was in his home alone and was sitting on the couch drinking a beer. He already drank four bottles that were scattered all over the floor. Gavin takes the last sip and throws the bottle on the floor letting it break into small pieces. He gets up and stumbles to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. He growls and hits the mirror with his hands. Gavin leans against the wall and slowly slides down and covers his face and pulled his knees up close to him."God fucking damn it!" He yells as his phone rings.

He slowly gets up from the floor and heads to the living room. He finds his phone and answers it. "The fuck do you want?" He growls out."The fuck is wrong with you Gavin?" It was Hank on the other side of the phone." I'm not coming in." He says and hangs up and clutches the phone and tosses it onto the couch.

He was tired and had a hangover. He heads into his bedroom and climbs into the bed and tries to go to sleep. Nightmares invade his sleep and he is covered in sweat and jolts awake." Fuck." he grumbles and suddenly rushes of the bed and into the bathroom and heaves into the toilet and throws up. He continues and tears drip of his face. Suddenly there were hands the were rubbing his back and a voice saying sweet nothings. He turns his head and his vision slowly turns black. "Hank?"

Gavin wakes up in his bed and sits up and looks around. A glass of water and some pain medicine was on the nightstand with a note. Confused he grabs the note and reads it. Here is a glass of water and pain medicine for your hangover. I am in the living room cleaning up the mess. -Hank. Gavin sighs and takes the medicine and climbs out of bed and heads to the living room. Hank had a broom and a dustpan as he sweeps the floor.

Feeling better?" Hank says without looking up. "Uh y-yeah." Gavin mumbles walk into the kitchen and see a plate with food on it. Gavin blinks and turns his head towards Hank who was done with sweeping and was now going to the bathroom. "You know you don't have to do this," Gavin says and grabs the plate and heads on over to the bathroom.

"It's fine I been there before," Hank says and looks up at Gavin. "Why?" Gavin asks. "My wife and I got divorced and she took Cole with her." He says." I was the one who wanted to divorce her because she was sleeping with another man. I can only see Cole on his birthday." Hank stood up and got the broken pieces into the trash bag that was in the living room. "Man, that's harsh," Gavin says.

"Yeah, but at least I still see him," Hank says was done with the bathroom. Gavin sat down on the couch and put the plate on the table and pulled his knees up close to his body. Hank sits beside him and rubs his back. "Hey, I am not going to leave you until you are better," Hank says and Gavin looks up and gives a small smile. "Thanks."

Hank smiles and stayed with Gavin all night. Gavin woke up and climbed out of bed and heads to the living room where Hank was awake and watching TV." Are we going to work?" Gavin asks Hank. "No, I told Fowler that you were ill and that we need a week off from work," Hank tells him. "Oh okay," Gavin says and sits down.

"So do you want to talk to me about yesterday?" Hank asks Gavin. Gavin looks down ashamed and averts his eyes from Hank. "I uh... my family isn't nice to me except my brother and my relationships don't end well either. The last one was very...bad and abusive." Gavin explained and pulled his knees up." I'm sorry Gavin."

Hank says and Gavin glances at Hank. "Not your fault." "I noticed how you were acting at work and how jumpy and alert you were. I told to myself that I would help you but..." Hank trails off. Gavin looks up at him. "Noticed?" Gavin questions.

"Yes like bruises and how you had to wear makeup to hide the marks," Hank says and moves to get closer. Gavin can feel tears begin to form and blinks them away. Hank pulled Gavin into a hug and Gavin breaks down and hugs him tight as he sobs into Hank's arms.

"I wanted to leave but...Hic... He wouldn't let me...hic...hic..." Gavin attempts to speak but only hiccups within his speaking. Hank pulls him closer and rocks gently. "Hey,hey it's okay he is gone right now you will have me,"

Hank tells him and Gavin pulled away with wide eyes that were red and puffy from crying. "What do y-you m-mean I-I have you?" Gavin asks. Hank blushes and looks away. "When we began working together I slowly started to feel something for you. After two years I knew I was in love with you."Hank tells him." It was the reason I stopped drinking after my wife divorced me." Hank says and looked at Gavin.

Gavin was quiet but suddenly burst into tears and hugs Hank. "Why! Why do you love me!?" He cries out. "Because I know you are worth it, "Hank whispers and lifts Gavin's chin and looked at him in the eyes. "You are the most beautiful person I had ever met," Hank says and kisses him. Gavin was wide-eyed but soon kisses back and both were kissing like it was the end of the world.

Gavin moans in the kiss and Hank moves him onto his back and went back to kissing him. They pulled away and both were panting catching their breath. "I-I want you, Hank," Gavin whispers. "Are you sure?" Gavin nodded his head and Hank picked him up and took him to the bedroom. Hank gently put Gavin down on the bed and hovers over him. Hank kisses him again and begins to kiss down onto his jaw and neck. "H-Hank!"

Gavin moans as Hank sucks and licks Gavin's sweet spot on his neck. Hank pulled away and smirks. "Come on let's get these clothes off." Gavin hurriedly attempts to get his shirt off but failed. Hank chuckles and helps Gavin out. Scars cover Gavin's body and a skull tattoo with a red rose was on the side of his abdomen.

"Yeah, I know not a pretty sight," Gavin says ashamed of his body. I think it is beautiful and these scars show stories and I love the tattoo." Hank says and Gavin blushes. "Now onto the pants." Gavin's eye widens and Gavin rushes off and runs into the bathroom and locks his door. "G-Gavin!" Hank calls out and knocks on the door." Hey if you don't want to do this then we can stop." Hank says and Gavin sighs. He opens the door and took off his pants.

Gavin was wearing black lacy panties and another tattoo was revealed. It was on his hip and it was a heart with demon wings. "O-oh you are trans," Hank says. "Yeah, I am that's why my family hates me." Gavin picked up his pants and puts it in the laundry basket that he had in his room. He sits on the bed and looks down. Hank stares at Gavin and smirks. "You look good with those panties on." Gavin blushes and avoids Hank's eyes. Hank chuckles and stands in front of Gavin. "Do you want to continue?" Gavin looks up and nods his head eagerly. "Yes, I do... it's just been a while."

Gavin tells him. "Alright, but if you want to stop then you can tell me." Gavin nods his head and lies down on the bed and spreads his legs. Hank took off his clothes and Gavin gasps. "God you are big!" Gavin yells out." Think it will fit?" Hank smirks. "Oh it will definitely fit." Hank trails his hands-on Gavin's body tracing the scars and takes the panties off. Hank moves between his legs and blows at the swollen clit. Gavin hisses and Hank puts his mouth on the nub and begins to suck. "Hank!"

Gavin moans out putting his hand into Hank's hair. Gavin gasps as Hank enters a finger into his wet and warm hole. He curls the finger and Gavin moans. He pumps the finger in and out and soon added another finger leaving Gavin a moaning mess. "H-Hank! Please! F-Fuck me!" Gavin cries out. Hank pulls the fingers out and positions him.

"Ready?" Gavin nods his head and Hank gently enters Gavin's pussy. Gavin pants and moans as he was being filled up. Hank stopped when he was fully in and Gavin nods his head to continue. Hank thrust in and out slow but gradually gaining speed. "Hank!"

Gavin lifts his legs and wraps them around Hank. Hank went faster slamming into him making Gavin scream. "Yes! R-Right there!" Gavin moans out. Hank grunts and pulls out and flips Gavin onto his hand and knees and continues to fuck him into the bed. Gavin had tears rolling down from his face from all the pleasure that Hank was giving him. "H-Hank I- I am going t-to cum!" Gavin warns and Hank went faster and harder making the bed squeak and groan.

"Hank I-I'm cumming!" Gavin moans loud as he cums hard. Hank grunts and pulls out and cums on Gavin's back. Both were laying down and Gavin rests his head on Hank's chest. "That was amazing!" Gavin pants out. Hank chuckles." Glad you enjoyed that." Gavin was drifting off to sleep but Hank heard those three words. "I love you." Hank smiles and kisses Gavin on the forehead. "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that I do requests so if you have a prompt you want me to do please write it down in the comments!  
> See ya next time!


	8. Authors note

Sorry for not updating.

I lost motivation and I have no Idea what to write about.

If you have prompts idea please don't be scared to share!

Anyways hope you have a good day or night!


	9. Nines and Ralph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Primilex!  
> I hope you you will like this.  
> Not the best I tried.  
> Also sorry that is is short.

Nines meet Ralph Nines sighs as he looks around the crowd of people who were talking to androids and other people. He was unsure if he wanted to talk to them. He started to walk in the opposite direction and bumped into someone. He quickly helped the guy up and sees that he was an android. "Oh, my apologies," Nines spoke to the android. "Ralph is okay," Ralph tells Nines. Nines notices his LED blinking red and was looking around scaredly.

"So many people," Ralph whispers. Nines looked at Ralph and nodded. "Yes, there is. They are helping the deviants with their emotions." Nines explained. A young female with blonde hair and blues eyes came up to them. "Hello there!" She says and smiles big. Ralph hid behind Nines and the girl looks at Ralph with a concerned look. She looked up at Nines and gives a small smile. "I am Haley may I speak to the both of you?" Nines scans her and nods his head.

" Nice." She looks at Ralph and takes her hand out. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Ralph ponders then takes her hand. "Ralph believes you." Haley and Nines and Ralph walked to the curb and sat down. "Okay, so I am in a group with people who helps androids with emotions. " She explains. "Right now you are calm but cautions and Ralph is anxious and alert." Nines looks at Ralph and sees how he was looking around and his LED was blinking red and yellow. After a while, she explained to them about different emotions and how to deal with them. Nines was calm and enjoying the company of her and Ralph.

Ralph had told her about why half of his face is damaged and what he loves to do. "Maybe you can sell your fruits and vegetables to others." She suggests. "Yes, and Nines will help me," Ralph spoke excitedly and Nines chuckles. "When we buy a house we can make a garden I will help." Ralph smiles big and hugs Nines and stood up and jumps up and down. Haley and Nines both laughed and Nines was glad that he spoke to someone about emotions and meeting Ralph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. Anxious Connor and protective Markus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ronaldomacdonlo.  
> Hope this is okay.

Loud music played from speakers in the club as Connor and Markus enter the building. Connor looks around his LED blinking yellow. Markus took his hand and leads them to a table to sit at.

"I'll be right back I am going to get us some drinks," Markus tells Connor. "Okay," Connor replied and Markus walks away. Connor took his coin out and begins to play with it. After a few minutes, Markus came back with thirium drinks and sets them down on the table.

Connor smiles and takes the drink and take a sip. He sets the drink down and bounces his leg up and down. He also got his coin out and plays with it. Markus notices the behavior of Connor and gives him a worried look.

  
"Are you okay Connor?" Markus asks. Connor looks at Markus and nods his head." Y-yeah I am fine. Why" Connor answered. "You seem anxious that's all," Markus said and Connor takes another sip of his drink.

"Want to go dancing?" Markus asks." No, I just want to sit here." Connor replied. His eyes were wandering around the club looking for the exit. "Okay, we can stay here for a few more minutes," Markus says and takes Connor by the hand and rubs his thumb against the skin.

Markus can tell that he was very anxious to be in the club but doesn't know why. After a few minutes, Markus stood up and Connor follows him out of the club and into the car. Markus sees Connor relax a bit after he sat down. "I guess you don't like going to clubs huh?" Markus says and begins to drive the car. "Yeah," Connor says and looks out of the window.

"How come?" Markus asks. "I don't want to be recognized." He says and takes out his coin. "Ah okay." Markus looks as Connor and smiles and Connor turns his head and smiles back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. GV200 and Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin kills his abusive owner and hides.   
> Nines finds him and brings him to his house and helps him.  
> After three had gone Gavin and Nines are expecting a baby.  
> Also Nines wrote a book for Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be on Sundays since school is starting this Monday.

Gavin looks around the empty street, his LED running red and his body shook with fear. He killed his abusive owner and was now running so the cops won't get him. Sirens echo in the distance and Gavin looks around and hides behind a dumpster. A cop car drove past him and Gavin closes his eyes and lets a breath that he's been holding out. He waits till the other cop cars were gone and stands up. Thirium drip from his face and falls onto the cement. He raises a hand and presses his hand onto his face and hisses in pain.

"Hello?" A voice with a flashlight calls out. "If anyone is here please don't be alarmed I won't hurt you." Gavin glances at the person and slowly walks up to him. Gavin whole body shakes as the person walks up to him turning the flashlight off. "I'm Detective Nines." Nines takes his hand out and Gavin takes a few steps back. "Hey, I won't hurt you. You killed your owner but you did it in self-defense right?" Nines says and Gavin takes a step forward. "Y-Y-You w-w-won't s-s-send m-m-me t-to j-jail?" Gavin asks his voice glitching. "No, I won't. I'll take you to my house and fix you up." Nines says and smiles. "Come on let's go," Nines says and takes his hand out. Gavin takes it and follows Nines back to his house.

"Connor!" Nines calls out. The door opens and Connor takes off his glasses and stares at Nines and Gavin. "Wasn't he the one to kill his owner?" Connor asks. "Yeah now help me fix him," Nines says and Connor moves and helps Nines with Gavin and gently place him on the couch." I'll be right back. I just need to get a package of thirium and some other things. " Nines says and leaves the room. Connor went to the kitchen and grabs a washcloth and a bucket of water and sets the bucket onto the table and glances at Gavin. "Can I clean your wounds?" Connor asks. Gavin slowly nods his head.

Nines comes back with the package of thirium and clean clothes. He sets the clothes down and hands Gavin the package of thirium. "Okay done with the face. Do you have others that might need cleaning?" Gavin's LED ran red. "N-N-No," Gavin says and Connor looks at him with worry." I'll call Hank." Connor stood up and went to his room. Gavin looks at Nines with fear in his vision he can only see red blocks covering his view. **LEAVE.** Nines was leaning down when Gavin put his hand on his shoulder. Nines turns his head and sees Gavin's eyes filled with tears. "hey, what's wrong!?" Nines asks taking Gavin's hands into his. Gavin hugs Nines and begins to sob.

Connor comes back and froze. Nines was holding Gavin who was crying. _Poor guy._ Connor slowly approaches them and crouches down. "Hank will be here in an hour," Connor spoke toward Nines. "Thank you," Nines whispers and continues to hold Gavin. After awhile Gavin enters statis mode and his LED ran blue and yellow. Nines allowed Gavin to sleep and stood up. "Wonder what would Hank say about this?" Nines says in a low voice. "I don't know but I have a bad feeling that his owner did something horrible to him and not just beating him up," Connor says and Nines sighs.

Soon Hank was at the house and was talking to Connor and Nines. "So Gavin is a police android?" Nines asks. "Yes and he is an old model," Hank says. Suddenly they hear vomiting and Nines rushes over toward Gavin. Hank walks up to Gavin and crouches down. He notices that half of his face is peeled off and decides to scan him. Gavin glances at Hank and notices that he was a newer model. Hk800, a detective android. Gavin pants and sits back up. 'You alright?" Nines asks. "I-I th-think so-so," Gavin says.

\------

Time skip-- Three years later

Gavin sighs as he waits for Nines to come home. He was all fixed up now and was carrying Nines baby. He rubs his belly. The baby was moving and he smiles. The door opens and Gavin looks up and sees Connor. "Where is Nines?" He asks. Nines went to the store to buy some things and Hank is at the precinct talking to Fowler for some reason." Connor says and Gavin nods his head. "Don't worry he won't be long gone." Connor smiles at Gavin and sits beside him. "How's the baby?" He asks. "Moving which is good," Gavin says and winces when he feels a kick. "And kicking." He rubs his belly and another kick brush against his palm. Connor smiles and stands up. "Want anything to eat?" He asks and Gavin nods his head.

Ten minutes pass and Nines opens the door and sees Connor and Gavin on the floor covered in glitter. "Uh, what the heck?" He asks and notices that it was blue. His eyes widen understanding that Gavin was going to have a boy. "Oh, you're having a boy!" He shouts. Gavin laughs and sits up. Connor helps him stand up and Nines hugs him and brings him to a kiss. Gavin kisses back and moans into the kiss. They pulled apart and Nines rests his hands on his belly and smiles bigger as he feels the baby kick.

The three were watching TV when Hank come home. Connor gets up and throws glitter onto Hank and laughs. Hank chuckles and looks at the blue glitter. "Kind hope you would have a girl," Hank says and places a brown bag onto the table. "These are for you, Gavin," Hank says and sits down. Gavin puts his hand into the bag and pulls something out. He places the pacifier onto the table and flips the bag over and baby items fell onto the table. "Aw, they are so cute! Look how cute the socks are!" Connor says as he picks up a pair of baby socks. He looks at Hank and gives him a look. Hank shakes his head and Connor pouts. "Maybe after a year, we can try," Hank says and kisses Connor by the cheek.

Gavin was now eight months and was wearing a dress and sitting down in the new house that Nines had bought. Rubbing his swollen belly he gets up and heads to the kitchen. A knock on the door stops him. He glances at the door and scans. A female with dark blue hair holding a package in her hands was waiting for the door to be opened. Gavin waddles over to the door and opens it . "Is this wear Nines live.... you are pregnant?" She asks as she looks at his belly. "Yes and yes." He says and his LED goes red. She gives him a face and hands him the package. "Here just take this." She says and heads back to her car and drove off.

Gavin heads back into the house and places the package on the kitchen table. "Mmm wonder who she was?" He asks to himself and looks at the label. To Nile Stern. From: Macy Mills. He grabs a knife and opens the package. Gavin pulls out a book and reads the tile. **The Mysterious Stone. Written by Nile Stern.** "Oh wow, he can write!?" Gavin says and flips the book to the first chapter. He takes the book to the living room and sat down on the chair and begins to read it. After two hours went by Gavin was still reading the book. The door opens and Nines sighs and takes his shoes off. "Hey, I'm home." He sees Gavin with a smile on his face and a book in his hands.

Nines smiles and sits on the couch. "Like the book so far?" Nines asks and Gavin looks at him. "Yes, it's so good! I didn't know you can write." Gavin says and Nines laugh. "I'm glad! It was for you." He says and smiles. Gavin smiles back and continues to read. Nines got up and went to cook dinner.

Gavin groans as he feels the contraction hits him. He gets up from the bed and grabs the phone by the kitchen and calls Nines. "Nines speaking." Gavin rolls his eyes. "H-Hey I think it's time," Gavin says and can hear Nines cruse. "I'm on my way," Nines says and hangs up. Another contraction hits him and he grips his belly. "Ahhh!" He yells. After the contraction pass, he went to sit down. Panting as the contraction was getting close to each other the door opens and Nines rushes to his side. "Come on let's get you in the bedroom." He says and helps Gavin up. Gavin groans and a splash can be heard.

Gavin holds a baby boy named Julian Stern. Nines smiles and had called Connor and hank on the news. Soon they were there and they both hold Julian. Julian had gray eyes and was completely human. Connor hands Julian back to Gavin and smirks at Hank. "Now it's our turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Female reader X Human Nines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one shot!

  
You get out of your blue mustang and opened the front door and head inside the club. You just got off of work and now you wanted to get drunk. You head on over to the bar and sat down on the stool. You tell the bartender what you want and waits for your order. You look around and see people dancing and your eyes fall on him. Wearing a black turtleneck and dark blue jeans. His eyes were a light blue and he glances at you making you shiver as his eyes pierce through you." Here you go." You turned your body and grabbed your drink and press the tip to your mouth and gulp the drink down. You set it down and get up and head to where he was.

He smirks at you and you lick your lips. His eyes wander all over your body. You blush and he takes a step closer. He lifts your chin and showed his teeth."Nice to see you again." He says and you smiled. "Yeah, you too." You say and he removes his hand and rests them on your hips pulling you close to his body. He leans down to your ear and whispers. "Shall we?" You blush and nod eagerly.

He leads you up to the stairs and opens a door and pushes you in. He brings his lips on yours and you wrap your arms around his neck. You tried to hold back the moan but it escapes. "Nines." You breathe. He smirks and looks at you. "God, you are so hot." You blush and you grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it off. You were wearing a lacy black bra and smirked at him. His eyes stare at your bra and lick his lips. "Like what you see Nines?" You ask him and he chuckles. He leans down and kisses you. You lay back onto the bed and he hovers over you. He leans down and kisses you. He pulls away and leans down kissing your skin. He bits down on your shoulder and you moan and close your eyes.

He grins and moves your bra down and licks the pink nub. You watch him as he sucks and licks your nipple as he rubs and pinches down the other. You arch your back and moan. He pulls away and glances at you. His eyes filled with lust and want. He rests his hand on the band of your jeans and he unbuttons them pulling the jeans off. He rubs a finger against your panties and you gasp. "So wet." He says and takes the panties off. He goes between your legs. You arch your back and moan as he licks your clit. "N-Nines!" He smirks and pulls away. "Tell me what you want." He commands."I want your cock! Please, Nines fuck me!" You pleas and he takes off his shirt and his pants and underwear. He hisses as the cold air hit his cock. He rubs his cock against your wet pussy and enters you.

"Nines!" You cry out as he enters you. You clutch the blanket in your hands. Nines smirks and thrust roughly in you making you cry out. Nines continue to thrust in you and leans down kissing you as he grinds on you. You wrap your legs and he goes in deeper hitting all the right spots making you see sparks. Your body is on fire from the pleasure that Nines is making you feel. "Nines! Yes right there!" You moan out. The bed squeaks with each movement of your bodies as Nines thrust harder into you.

"Oh god, Nines I'm close!" You breathe out and he leans down to your ear smirking. "Cum my darling." He whispers and your body shakes as you cum hard moaning his name over and over. He flips you onto your knees and slams into you. Your body is now sensitive and you cry out tears begin to form in your eyes as his cock slams roughly in you. Nines grunts and you know he is getting close. He grabs your hair and pulls hard. You moan his name and your legs begin to shake. Nines thrust turns sloppy and he groans and cums in you. Nines pulls out and you shakily move to sit down.

Nines smirks and grabs his jeans and pulls out a box of cigarettes. He hands the box towards you but you shake your head no. He chuckles and take one and lights it up. "Too rough?" He asks. "N-No." You spoke. Nines watches you as you climb out of the bed with shaking legs and he laughs. You glare at him. "S-shut Nines!" You cross your arms. He smiles and rolls his eyes. "You know you don't have to lie to me, dear." He says. You huff and grabbed your clothes and heads to the bathroom. You look at the mirror and blush hard. You had bit marks on your shoulder and your hair was a mess. Cum was leaking out of your pussy and you sigh and turn the shower on. You step in and let the warm water hit you.

Nines smirks and gets up and unlocks the door and takes the cigarette and use the faucet. He throws it away and steps in the shower. You gasp as his hands grab your hip and feel his chest on your back. You turn to face him and kiss him. Nines pin you against the wall and you pull away. He smiles and kiss your lips but in a softer touch. He pulls away and helps you get clean. As you finish with drying off and put your clothes on you say goodbye and open the door. You take a step and froze as you hear those three words coming out of his mouth. "I love you." You turn and tears form in your eyes. "I love you too." You smile at him and he grabs your hand and kisses you. "You will always be the one I love." He says in your ear. You look up at him and in those eyes, all you can see is love and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	13. Captain Allen X RK800- 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Allen and Calvin ( RK800- 60) have sex on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the smut!

Calvin and Allen head inside the apartment that Calvin lives in. Lips captured lips and Calvin lands on the bed a soft moan escapes lips and Allen smiles and takes off his jacket and kisses Calvin again. Calvin wraps his arms around Allen's neck and pulls him close. They pulled away breathing heavily and Allen stands up and grabbed Calvin by the hand and grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it off. Allen grabs Calvin by the hips and pulls him close and attacking his neck. Biting and sucking on the skin and Calvin moans and gasps.

Whines begin to escape between his lips and Allen smirks against the skin. "Tell me what you want," Allen growls lust and arousal grows within him. "I want you to fuck me!" Calvin pleads. Clothes scattered all over the floor and Allen was kissing him grinding against him marking his body with his lips." Allen!" Calvin says getting impatient. Allen smirks and lines himself up and pushes through.

Moans and skin slapping against each other echos through the house. "Allen more! Move faster make me scream your name!" Calvin pants outs. Allen moves his hips faster and hits his prostate. "Ahh yes, Allen like that!" Allen grips his hips tighter and slams into him causing waves of pain and pleasure to mix making Calvin moans and screams. "I'm close!" Warns Calvin as he grips the top of the couch tighter. "Don't cum till I say you can," Allen demands. Calvin whines.

Allen pulls out and sits on the couch Calvin climbs in his lap and slides down and moans. "Good boy," Allen whispers. Calvin moves going up and down. Calvin moans and Allen kisses his lips that were swollen from earlier kissing. "C-Can I cum?" Calvin pants out. "Not yet." Allen grips Calvin by the hips and moves him on his back and slams into him. He thrust into Calvin hard and roughly. Calvin moans out and Allen grunts and cums in him. "Now you can." Calvin moans and cums hard his legs shook from cumming.

Allen kisses him and smiles at him. "I love you, Calvin," Allen says and Calvin blushes. "I love you too Allen." They stood up and gathered their clothes and head to the bedroom. They put on clean clothes and climbed into bed and Calvin rests his head on Allen's chest. "You know people at my work are going to see the bite marks," Calvin states as he closes his eyes. "Good, they'll know you belong to me." Allen voice rumbles. Calvin giggles. "So protective," Calvin says and Allen smiles. "Always will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	14. Attacked and saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry gets attacked and two people help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Jerry was walking around the park alone in the dark sky. Stars glow and the moon shines down casing a shadow on Jerry. Jerry had a notebook and was writing down anything that he saw that he liked or appears interesting.

Smiling to himself he stops at the fountain and was took out his notebook and began writing in it. Suddenly laughter echo and Jerry looked up and his eyes widen. Two males were holding baseball bats while the others were holding rocks. Jerry walks backward and bumps into someone." Where do you think you are going?" His voice filled with hate and anger. "Uh, I uh..." Jerry stutters.

He tries to run away but one of them grabbed him by the arm and punches him. He falls on the ground and rocks and the bats were hitting him. Jerry was suddenly grabbed by the neck and a knife slits his throat causing Thirium to leak out. After a few minutes, they leave. Jerry struggles to get up and a young girl and an older man ran up to him and crouched down.

"My god what have they done to you?" The man asks. Jerry looks at them and notices the girl had tears in her eyes. "Daddy what are we going to do!?" She asks her voice shakes. "We'll call the police and take him to the hospital." He says and takes out his phone. "They do have cameras here so it should have been recorded." He says and answers his phone.

Jerry wakes up surrounded by white and sits up. "What?" He asks out loud and his eyes widen. "M-My voice!" He smiles and the door opens and the little girl ran up and hugs him." Oh, goodie you are awake!" She says and Jerry smiles. "Thank you for saving me," Jerry says. "You're welcome. What is your name?" The little girl asks." My name is Jerry and your's?" He asks. "Bella and this is Jaz," Bella says her blue eyes shining. Jerry smiles.

Jerry was able to leave the next day and Bella and Jaz took him to their place to stay for a while. He had learned that Bella and Jaz lost their parents in a car crash. He decided to stay with them and got himself a room. Bella, Jaz, and Jerry were all happily living together. 


	15. Elijah x Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by asadppotato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and sorry that it short.

Connor was in the pool swimming laps and enjoying the water on his skin. Elijah was talking on the phone as he walks in. "No sorry, I am not going today." He spoke to the phone. He was wearing his bathrobe and Connor knew it was his swimwear. He swims at the ends of the pool resting his arms out and smiling at Elijah. "Joining Elijah?" Connor asks. The phone was tossed on the chair and the bathrobe falls and Elijah walks in and swims towards Connor. "Does this answer your question, my dear?" Elijah smirks. "Totally." Connor smiles.

They have been dating for a year now and it was going good for them. Both enjoy each other company and the time they see each other. "So after swimming what do you want to do ?" Connor asks as they chilled by the shallow end. "We could go shopping. I know that you need more clothes." Elijah smirks at the end of his sentence. Connor blushes and nods his head. "Wouldn't have too if you stop ripping them off," Connor spoke making Elijah laugh. "You are correct. What about a celebration for our first anniversary?"Elijah says. "We could go to the club," Connor suggests. "Maybe."

After a few more hours of being in the pool, they decided to go shopping. They head inside a store and looked around. Connor picked out some hoodies and dress shirts and pants. He also grabbed a blue dress and high heels. Elijah had him try on the dress and put two thumbs up. Connor smiles and changes back into his clothes. They paid for the clothes and head to a craft store. They both got some ribbon and cotton balls and flowers and a few other things and then head home.

"Movies?" Connor asks. "Sure let's pop some popcorn and a blanket and start the movie." Connor smiles big and rushes to get the blanket and get the popcorn in the microwave while Elijah started the movie and waited for Connor. Connor places the blanket on the couch and heads to the kitchen ad get a bowl and put the popcorn in it and brings it to the couch. Connor and Elijah ate the popcorn and was now cuddling. Connor rests his head on Elijah's chest and warps and arm around Elijah's. Elijah smiles and continues to watch the TV.

Two hours pass and Elijah looked down and see Connor asleep. He chuckles and slowly gets up and picks Connor up in his arms and brings him to the bedroom. He gently places Connor down and climbed into bed. Connor moves and snuggles close to Elijah and sighs. Elijah smiles at Connor and slowly drifts off to sleep.


	16. Markus X North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus is human and North is an android.   
> Markus heads to Eden Club and finds North and notices something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by RegalBlaze0727!  
> Hope you like this!

Markus sighs as he enters Eden Club. He was lonely and wanted to get rid of some stress. He walks around till he found an android that he liked and paid the amount of money that he needed to pay. North takes him to a room and he sits on the bed. He notices her LED was circling red. North looks at him and steps back.

"Something wrong?" He asks. She stays quiet not wanting to talk. He lets his eyes travel over her body and notices the red marks on her legs and arms. He gives her a sad look. "Guess they don't treat you well here." He says and she slowly nods her head. "I don't want to be here anymore and if they find out I am deviant they will discard me." She says her voice low so no one can hear her. "Deviant? Like you have your own choices? Uh, I thought it was fake when I overheard some people talking about it." Markus says and she glares at her. "We are alive like you are." She says and sits down.

She looks at his face and notices that he has a blue eye and a green eye. "Oh, you have different color eyes." She says and Markus smiles. "Yep." He says. After a few minutes of quiet Markus stood up. "I am taking you home with me and making sure you are completely free," Markus says. North eyes widen and gaps. "A-Are you sure?" She asks. "Totally I mean you do have a heart and blood so I can help you get other androids as deviants. " He says a smile on his face. She smiles and tears begin to fall. She gets up and hugs him. He hugs back.

Markus gave her his jacket and they hid her LED and walked out of the club and enter the car. "I wonder what your dad and brother will think?" She asks as Markus drove to the house. "I don't know but I know that my dad will probably allow you to stay with us for a while. I know that Leo will be mad though." He says and turns to the right."Well, at least you have a family." She mutters. He glances at her and rests a hand on her thigh. He smiles at her and she smiles back. "Well, we are home let's go see how they will act."


	17. Ralph x Jerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this!

Ralph runs throughout the woods and tries to find a spot to him. Hunters were after him because of his kind. He was already hurt and blood was dripping down his leg. He didn't mean to hurt the little girl he was just trying to protect her from the bad man. He jumps over a log and ducks down. He pants and hisses as he takes the glass out of his leg." Gotta find Jerry." He says quietly and slowly gets up and looks around. Suddenly he was grabbed by the neck and yelps. "L-Let me go!" Ralph pleas." I n-never wanted to hurt the little girl! Just wanted to protector from the bad man!" The man looks at Ralph and smirks. "Well too bad you aren't getting away from us." Ralph whines. 

A growl echoes through the forest making the hunter froze in fear. "The hell was that?" One of the hunters asks. Ralph eyes lidded up and bark. Jerry jumps out of the bushes and growls. " ** Put him down now!"  ** Jerry growls showing his sharp teeth. The leader laughs and shakes Ralph. "Oh please, your kind is dangerous." The male said. " ** We are only dangerous if we are attacked. We do try to help others that need help. "  ** Jerry says eyeing Ralph. Suddenly a loud female voice yells out as she runs towards them. "Stop please it is true! He was trying to protect Mellody!" She says. Jerry moves and the leader drops him and takes a step back. "Whatever but I better not find you back in our village." He says and the hunters follow him. 

"Oh my! You need medical help!" She says and Jerry allows her to help Ralph. "What are your names?" She asks. "Ralph and this is Jerry," Ralph says. "My name is Kara. Let me go get my husband and we will help you." She says and rushes back to the village. "She is expecting." Jerry mutters."She is?" Ralph asks. Jerry nods and transforms. She came back with her husband in tow with a basket. "Here allow me." She says and begins to clean the wound. After she cleaned the wound she wraps it around with gauges. "Thank you and I am sorry for killing the little girl. I hope her parents aren't mad." Kara smiles and takes his hands into hers. "It's okay you were trying to save her. We are not mad. We will be sad but I know that she would like us to continue." Ralph smiles and she hugs him. 

"Are you two the only ones of your kind?" Luther asks. "We are," Jerry says wrapping an arm around Ralph. "Maybe one day we can have children like you," Jerry says and Ralph blushes. kara smiles and nods. "Having kids is wonderful!" She says. "Kara we have to go now," Luther says. "Okay. We will see you two another day. For now, we shall say goodbye." Kara says and hugs them. They walked off and they stood up and head inside the woods. "Let's go back to the den and rest," Jerry says. "Okay," Ralph says and they walked into the den and transformed and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	18. Nines gets a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds Nines out on a cold and snowy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Gavin grumbles as he walks out of his house and into the freezing air. It was snowing and very windy as he gets into his car and put the key in the ignition and brings the car to life. He opens the glove unit and takes out a pair of gloves that had holes in them. "Fuck." He mutters then shrugs. It was better than nothing. He puts them on and drives the car to work.

On his way to work, he notices a male figure on the sidewalk covered in snow and was looking lost. "The hell?" He mutters. The guy was wearing torn-up jeans and a t-shirt. Gavin stops the car and gets out. "Hey, are you lost?" Gavin asks. The guy turns around and takes a step back. Fear was written on his face. Gavin notices that the guy was injured. He was holding his arm that looked like it was broken. Gavin takes a step forward and had his hands outward.

"Come on let me help you. I can take you to the hospital." Gavin says. The guy shakes his head and begins to mumble. "N-n-no h-hospital!" The guy stutters and clutches his arm. "You need help," Gavin says getting closer to him. The guy notices and begins to run. "H-Hey!" Gavin yells and runs after him." Fuck where did he go?" Gavin asks as he looks around. Gavin walks past an alleyway and hears crying. "Found you."

Gavin carefully enters the ally way and looked around. The guy had his back against the wall and was trying to stop crying. Gavin crouched down and rests a hand on his knee. "Hey, what happen to you?" Gavin asks softly. "I- I was trying to get her to stop hitting me. She grabbed my arm and snapped it." He says and takes a deep breath. Gavin glances up and notices that he was an android. "Oh, you are an android," Gavin says and the guy looks at Gavin in fear. "Please don't hurt me!" he yells shielding his face. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was on your side after the revolution." Gavin explained.

"Y-You were?" Gavin nods and he sighs. "Here let me take you to the hospital and get your arm fixed. " Gavin says and stands up and helps the guy up. "Do you have a name?" Gavin asks. "Yes, she called me Nines," Nines says. "Nines?" Gavin asks and Nines nods. "I am an RK900 android. I was supposed to be a detective working at the DPD but I that didn't happen." He says and Gavin slaps himself. "No wonder why you look like Connor! You are the upgraded version of him." Gavin says and they get in the car. Nines nods. "You are Gavin Reed?" Nines asks. "Yep, and you and I are supposed to be partners." He says remembering what Fowler had told him.

"I hope that I can still work with you," Nines says. "I'll let Captain Fowler know and you get to see Connor at the DPD working with Hank." Gavin smiles. Nines smiled back. "Thank you." He says. "No problem now on to the hospital." They get there and Nines gets his arm fixed up. They head back to the car and head to the precinct So the person who got you was a criminal right?" Gavin asks. "Yes, and she messed up my connection so I couldn't contact anyone," Nines says as he parks the car and pulls the key out. "Okay well, I am two hours late so let's head inside before Fowler gets even madder," Gavin says and they head inside.

Gavin and Nines enter Fowler's office and Gavin clears his throat. "You late Reed," Fowler says his voice filled with anger. "Yeah, I know but look who I found, "Gavin says and Fowler looks up.   
The RK900. Where did you find him?" Fowler asks. I found him wandering the streets. He also had a broken arm so I took him to the hospital. Gavin explained. "Well, that's good that you found him. You still want to be parented up with him?" Fowler asks. " Gavin nods his head. "Yes, sir!"Gavin says."Alright well, welcome to the DPD Nines." Fowler says and shakes hands with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	19. Ice Rink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by VultCult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one shot.

"What should we do?" Kara asks.

"We could watch a movie?" Connor suggests as he picks up the movie that they got last week. "What do you think Markus?"

"I was thinking about ice skating." He says and Connor smiles big. "Sure that sounds like fun!" Kara giggles and nods her head. "Sure. Let's go."

They walked out of the house and into the car and head to the ice rink. Markus and Connor were singing along with the songs that played from the radio as Kara glanced out of the window smiling.

Soon they were there and Markus parked the car and they all head out of the car and enter the building. They walked around and went to get their ice skates and got on the ice. Markus looks up at Kara and sees her eyes with uncertainty.

"Scared?" He asks and she sighs. "I just don't want to fall." She says and Connor grabs her hands and pulls her close to him. "Don't worry we'll catch you if you fall," Connor says and Markus smiles. She looks at them and smiles. "Okay."

They kept on making sure she does not fall or trip on the ice as the slid on the ice. Kara laughs as Markus almost falls and he glares at her playfully. "Not funny Kara." He says with a smile on his face. Connor glides past them grabbing Kara by the hand and spins her around. "Wow, Connor you are good on skates," Markus says as he watches Connor and Kara spin and glides over the ice.

It was night time when they left the ice rink and head home. They head inside the house and sat down laughing. "Well, today was fun! Thanks for suggesting going to the ice rink, Markus." Kara says and smiles. "No problem glad that you had fun!" Markus smiles. "Come on let's head to bed it is late," Connor says and they all head to bed and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	20. Simon X Markus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back!   
> Hope you enjoy!

Markus smiles as he watches Simon play on the piano. Moving his fingers to certain keys to make a high or low sound. Markus slowly walks up to him so he won't disturb him as he plays the beautiful music. He waits until Simon is finished to clap his hands. Simon jumps and turns around. Clutching his chest he breathes out." Oh, Markus, you scared me!" Markus laughs. "Sorry love but you played the piano beautifully." Simon blushes his face going to a light blue." T-Thank you."

Markus smirks and pulls Simon towards him and captures his lips into his. Simon wraps his arms around Markus's neck pulling him closer. Simon moans and pulls away. His face blue and his LED was circling yellow. Markus pulls him into a hug. "Come on let's go watch TV," Markus spoke softly. Simon nods and they head to the living room and sit down on the couch. Simon leans on Markus as they watch a random TV show. Eventually, they went back to kissing. Simon moves to sit on Markus's lap and Markus rests his hands on his hips. Both panting as they pull apart.

"Want to continue this in the bedroom?" Markus asks lust and need was written on his face. Simon nods and gets off and grabs Markus by the hand and heads to their bedroom. The door opens and slams shut as they quickly undress each other. Simon blushes as he lays on his back with Markus hovering over him. "You ready?" Markus asks and Simon nods. "Yes, I'm ready." Simon whisperers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	21. Bite Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to update this one shot everyday or if I have an idea for the one shot.  
> Anyways enjoy!

"E-Elijah what are y-you doing!" 

"Um, biting your neck so I can let people know you belong to me."

"..." 

Elijah smirks when he sees Gavin's face goes red. 

"Want me to claim you all over your body? I definitely do. I want you to feel me everywhere on your body." 

"Elijah."

Gavin's voice was small. Elijah frowns. 

"What is something wrong?" 

"Mark me! Make me yours! Fuck me till I passed out!"

Gavin cries out and his blush covers his ears and his neck. 

Elijah smirks and attacks Gavin's lips with rough kisses. His lips move towards Gavin's neck and eventually was lining himself up at Gavin's entrance. 

"Eli!" 

Elijah pushes through and slowly thrusts his hips back and forth. Gavin grips the sheets and moans. 

"Fuck!" 

Elijah speeds up and slams into Gavin. 

"Oh god! Eli! Faster!"

Gripping his hips Elijah slams into him hitting Gavin's sweet spot. Gavin's back arches and long moans escape.

Elijah grunts and Gavin crises out as he cums hard. White streaks cover his stomach. 

"Gavin!"

Elijah pants and pulls out and lays beside Gavin. 

"Want another round?" 

Gavin smirks and climbs on top of Elijah.

"I did say fuck me till I pass out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time!


	22. Blood

  
Nines follow the trail of blue blood and glances around. Glass was everywhere covered in blood. His LED was red as he sees an arm that was torn off. He scans the arm and rushes towards it. 

"Connor!" He screams out trying to hear if Connor says anything. Nothing. He leaves the arm and follows the blue blood. His eyes widen as he sees Connor leaning against a wall. 

"Connor!" He rushes towards him and kneels and cups Connor's face with shaky hands. "Hey, can you hear me?" Nines asks his voice filled with fear. "Connor?" He scans him and notices that he only has 12 minutes until he shuts down.

Connor slowly looks at Nines and rests his damaged hand onto Nines's shoulder. "N-Nines. " Connor's voice was so broken and damaged that it was almost impossible to understand Connor.

Tears ran down both of the android's faces. "I-I called backup and -and..." Connor leans forward and softly kisses Nines. "I love you." Connor's last words as his eyes went dull and his body went limp. Nines's whole body shook and suddenly he rips his heart and shuts down. 


	23. Sad Android

“Connor!” Hank calls out as he opens the front door. “Connor?” He says as he sees Connor not in the living room on the couch. Sumo comes waking in and barks. “Hey boy can you show me where Connor is?” He asks as he pets Sumo on the head. Sumo wags his tail and heads towards their bedroom. 

The door was shut normally it would be cracked in case Connor had to do updates.”Connor?” Hank presses a hand on the door and pushes the door open. Connor was on the floor his legs up to his chin. Tears were running his face and his LED was circling red. Hank slowly approached him and kneels in front of him. “Hey.” He whispers. Connor glances at him but went back to looking at his feet. 

Hank sighs and moves to sit beside him and Connor leans against Hank. An arm wraps around Connor and Connor suddenly moves to sit in Hank’s lap. He buried his face and his whole body shook. Hank wraps his arms around Connor and hugs him tightly. 

After a few minutes, Connor stops crying and wipes his eyes. “S-sorry I don’t know what came over me,” Connor says his voice raw from crying so much. “Hey, it’s okay now tell me what’ s wrong,” Hank spoke softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come this week!


	24. Family

Alice smiles as she finishes her drawing of her family. She was in the middle and to her side was Luther. Kara, and Ralph. They all head a flower crown on top of their heads. She gets up and rushes to Kara who was in the living crafting. 

“Mom look what I have made!” She says waving the paper in the air. Kara smiles and looks up. Alice hands her the drawing and Kara smile bigger. This is wonderful Alice. I am going to put this on the fridge.” Kara says getting up and heading to the fridge and placing a magnet on the drawing. 

Kara heads back to her crafts and sees Alice holding up a blue ribbon and looking at it with confusion. “I am making baskets for Jericho.” She explains. “How many do you have to do?” Alice asks.” I have to make 200.” She answered sitting back down and going back to the basket she was holding in her lap and putting ribbon all over it. “How many have you made?” Alce asks. 

“I have made 60 baskets. Do you want to help me?” Alice nods and grabs a basket and the blue ribbon and follows Kara’s instruction. Luther opens the door and smiles at the sight. Kara and Alice together helping each other. Alice glances at Luther and smiles big. She gets up and runs towards him and jumps up. Luther caught her and hold her on his shoulders. “Father you should see my drawing!” Alice says and Luther walks into the kitchen. “Oh wow, Alice this is amazing!” Luther says and puts her down. 

Alice giggles and runs back to Kara. Luther smiles and sits beside Kara. “Here lets all help,” Luther says and the three continued to make baskets. Blue, red, purple, pink and all other colors were being used for the bows. Soon they had 170 baskets done. Alice yawns and rubs her eyes. “Let’s eat then we can finish the rest of the baskets tomorrow,” Kara says and stands up and gets dinner ready. After dinner, she takes Alice to her bed and tucks her in. “Goodnight Alice sweet dreams.” She says and turns the light off and closes the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one!  
> Leave Comments or Kudos.  
> I also have a Gavin X RK900 story out which is called Perfect to me.  
> See ya next time!


End file.
